Night Elementalist
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: Meet Night. Night is happy to meet Ed and Al. Night is also happy to BEAT Ed and Al. Follow this crazy crew through happiness and humor. Enjoy! Slightly AU.
1. Forbidden Night

**Night Elementalist**

**Disclaimer- Like everyone else, I wish I owned FullMetal Alchemist… Unlike everyone else, I own Forbidden Night and her two sisters.**

**Chapter One: Forbidden Night**

"I assume satisfied with assignment?" A hooded figure towered over Mustang. She shifted. "These two boy great interest me. I wish meet with them, your permission, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

"Of course," the black-haired alchemist replied. "However, I expect constant reports from you. Oh, and be careful of the older one. He has a bit of a temper when being insulted about his size."

"Not worry. I oldest shortest of three. Youngest tall than I. Size does not matter, hrr-rrh." She pulled back her hood. An elongated, dark-violet-scaled, frilled serpentine head with horselike ears was revealed. Long black hair hung in a thick braid over the dragon's shoulder. Long bangs hung over her angular midnight-blue eyes. She grinned. "Ngur, these boy, great power." She turned to leave. "No interfere Roy. My choice. My own."

…

"What do you mean 'overseer?'" Edward Elric yelled into the receiver. "Mustang this is completely ridiculous!"

"_No, it's not. Just nod and go along with what she says. She's the best we've got. Her name is Night. Forbidden Night. She'll watch over you." _The line went dead.

"I don't believe this!" Ed glared at Night. "You've got some explaining to do!"

Night just sneered under her hood. "No comment."

Ed fumed. "That idiot Mustang! He doesn't think we're good enough yet! Well I'll show him! I'll show them all!"

"Clam up!" Night pounded a hard scaly fist into the top of Ed's head. "No self-control." She turned to Alphonse and glared straight into his eyes. (I guess?) The gleam in her eyes made the suit of armor shrink back. He reminded Night of a chibi. "Young human. Steel body. Guess'n failed human transmutation." Night turned and looked back down at Ed. "Mustang right. Very small, some temper"

"Grr, who you callin' so small he has to look up to see an ant's face?!"

"Oh, you prefer'n amoeba?" Night swatted the boy down again and laughed. "Not now time talk. Time move onward." The dragon lifted her head slightly and snorted.

By this time, Al had recovered from Night's intimidating stare. He timidly addressed the beast. "Um, Night? Why did Mustang send you to watch over us?"

"I work'n military second chance. Seen much, heard much. Deny much." She laughed. "Mustang note abilities send me to you." She picked up Ed by his shirt collar and dragged him onto the train. "Come, or we miss train. We go now, no look back on past, look forward to future." Al followed nervously.

…

Night rolled her eyes, silently fuming at the fact that their train had been hijacked. She looked out the window and saw nothing but rocks and stray branches. She turned her attention back to the hijackers and calculated the odds. Two men holding guns held the car and its passengers hostage.

"Hgur, not like this. Ed, let me fight." Night was ready to pounce when the hijackers looked at them. "Kah! Hss…"

Ed crossed his arms. "Are you guys serious about taking the train?"

One of the hijackers looked down at Ed. "Such a serious question for a small guy like you." He laughed.

So did Night, when Ed jumped up and kneed the man right in the face. "Ah, now fight!" She struck out with her foot and knocked the second hijacker in the gut. She punched his face and he fell unconscious. She wiped her hands on her cloak.

"What now?" a passenger asked. "When they realize something's going on the other hijackers will send backup."

"Don't worry," Ed replied. "We'll take care of them."

Al, meanwhile, was sulking, forgotten in a corner. Another passenger's sudden question made him jump. "Who are you guys?"

"We're alchemists." Ed opened a window and pulled himself on top of the moving train.

Night turned to Al. She sighed. "He meet Death reckless. I follow you to front."

"Okay, sure," Al said, nodding. He and Night made their way toward the front of the train. They stopped when a hijacker blocked their way.

He didn't expect to see Al, a walking suit of armor, standing before him. Frightened, the man started shooting.

"Wait don't!" Al held up his hands, but it was too late. A bullet glanced off his body and struck the gunman in the leg. "Oh… I tried to warn you about the ricochet…"

Night snickered quietly when another gunman came to investigate the noise. "Your stupidity astounds me." It was a repeat performance. Night burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

The two stepped over the injured men and entered the next car. "We wait here now," Night giggled, still thinking about the gunmen's stupidity. "No worry. Time come soon. Brother everything has in control." A few seconds later there was a rush of water. Al opened the door to the next car. Three more hijackers were washed in.

Al and Night looked down ominously at the men and said "Welcome… To the grave."

**I actually decided to combine the first two chapters I wrote on paper because they were so short. Kind of like Ed. If you're wondering, Night doesn't flawlessly speak the language yet. You may notice she starts making more sense later on. It's a work in progress, so people be patient. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Central City

**Night Elementalist**

**Disclaimer- Again, only Night and her sisters belong to me.**

**Chapter Two: Arrival in Central**

When the train arrived in Central Night rushed onto the platform and saluted Mustang and Hawkeye. "As promise, bring to you."

Mustang nodded. "Indeed you have. Good work."

Night grinned and shook hands with Hawkeye. "Nice see you again, Riza. Long time. Hear you now Lieutenant. Congratulations."

Hawkeye smiled a bit. "Thank you."

There was a loud bang behind Night. The dragon chuckled. "Flames be wonder."

…

Ed trudged along behind Night. Al walked next to his brother. Night was talking to the brothers about the military. (Why? Because she can!)

"Takes devotion work with military. Many roles, sure you know. Daily schedule to keep order, strict curfew and wake time. Much like home for school but no weekend break much. Mostly holiday rest. Why you two want join beyond me."

"We read about a special stone in one of our father's books," Al said. Night stopped abruptly, causing Ed and Al to almost crash into her.

"You mean forbidden artifact Philosopher's Stone? Not good idea I think, but I not stop you. Foolish search teach foolish children not look for what not there." Night muttered something else in a different language and resumed walking. "Military no place for fools." She lowered her head and increased speed, her cloak streaming behind her a little.

…

"What you mean study Bio-Alchemy?!" Night roared at Ed. "No such idea in empty head! Not for million plus years! Bio-Alchemy misuse of science and life!"

"You said before that you wouldn't stop us," Ed taunted. "I hear when military personnel say something, they're serious about it!"

Night whipped her head around, spreading her frill. "Sadly, heard right! Wish could take back now but too late!" She turned away with a snort.

"Too bad for you, Night." Ed laughed at his victory over the clever dragon.

Night snickered. She just thought of a way to get around her statement. _If I can get someone _else_ to stop them, I won't be going against my word! Haha!_ She grinned darkly. "If want to learn Bio-Alchemy, learn of Chimaeras first."

…

"Tucker was only successful in creating one talking Chimaera," Mustang explained.

"It talked?" Ed asked, amazed.

Night grunted. "Only thing said, 'I want to die.' Refused to eat, die soon after." She crossed her arms and nodded.

"Let's go see what kind of person he is," Ed suggested.

Night roared quietly. "Do not want!"

Despite her protesting, she couldn't convince Mustang not to take the boys to meet Shou Tucker, the "Sewing-Life Alchemist."

**When Night thinks, she does so in her native language. Did anyone notice the improvement in her speaking? No? Then look harder next time! Review please!**


	3. Shou Tucker

**Night Elementalist**

**Disclaimer- If I did own FMA I'd make Night a real character!**

**Chapter Three: Shou Tucker**

"Nrh, regret," Night growled. She tagged along with Mustang, Ed, and Al to Tucker's home. She nudged Ed. "Watch your back."

The next thing anyone knew, a large white dog was on Ed's back, panting and wagging his tail.

"Alexander, I told you to stop!" A little red-haired girl opened the door and looked out, smiling. "Daddy, guests!"

A man walked up behind the girl. "Nina, I thought you tied him up."

Night hissed quietly. Mustang shot her a warning glance before addressing the boys. "Ed, Al, meet Shou Tucker, the 'Sewing-Life Alchemist.'"

…

Ed eagerly flipped open a book and started reading. Tucker's library was enormous, isles of bookshelves full of books running through it. Night felt extremely tiny in such a monstrous room.

"I'll send someone to get you before dark," Mustang said.

Al nodded. "Thanks."

Night looked over Ed's shoulder. "Has incredible focus ability. Focus on reading much, not hear noises around him." She made a quiet sound like a near-jealous purr.

After Mustang and Tucker left, Night sat in the library and observed Ed reading for hours without talking once. The clock chimed, snapping Ed back to reality with a loud gong.

He looked up. "It's that time already? Al! Al, come on!"

(Bark!)

Alexander ran up and jumped on Ed's back again. "Gaah, Alexander, get off!"

Night laughed. "Ah, playful pooch."

"Hey Big Brother." Al poked his head around the corner of a bookshelf. Nina was sitting on his shoulders, laughing happily. Al chuckled. "Nina asked me to play with her. I couldn't say no."

Night couldn't hold her laughter any longer. Her laughing echoed loudly throughout the large room. "Such young energy! Ah, I wish younger!"

…

Night and Maes Hughes were walking through the fresh snow, talking. Night looked at the darkening sky. "His birthday today. No need to work." She looked at Hughes. "Day of rest, you agree?"

Hughes nodded. "I completely agree. Here's an idea: I found it's Ed's birthday, so I told my wife Gracia to make him a cake. As always, she was delighted to help, and she told me she wants to meet him. She's nine months in, so I told her we'd bring them to our place. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Been wondering how Gracia doing. Child come soon, yes? Nine months, you said. Time comes very close. Wonderful."

…

"Hughes?" Ed looked up. "What are you doing here?"

Hughes smiled. "I can't let you work when it's your birthday."

"Aah! How'd you know?!" Ed's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I'm in the Investigations Department, so I checked."

Night smiled. "Happy birthday Edward Elric." She closed her sparkling eyes. "Call someone by full name sign of respect among dragons. No higher honor than that to come from me."

Ed smiled back. "Thanks, Night. That's the best thing you've ever said to me."

…

Ed, Al, Night, and Nina followed Hughes to his house for dinner. Gracia greeted them all warmly with a smile.

"Maes told me about you, how you want to become a State Alchemist," she told Ed. "I'm honored to meet you. Happy birthday."

Ed blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Hughes."

…

After dinner Gracia brought out the cake. It was beautifully decorated and "Happy Birthday" was written in the middle. Night was very impressed with the work.

"Happy twelfth," Al said. "Hopefully we're one step closer to reaching our goal."

"Yeah," Ed replied. "We've worked so hard already. I wonder how much longer we'll be like this."

"Not long you keep looking," Night put in. "Road is long one, many struggles, many joys, move forward still. Goal is in sight." She looked at Nina. "Ed needs all help can get. You help him reach goal?"

The sweet four-year-old smiled cheerfully. "If Big Brother Edward any needs help he can ask me."

Night patted the girl's head. "Such caring girl. Grow to be strong one day."

_**Now**_** did you notice Night's speech improvement? Still no? You're just not looking! Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Day of Joy

**Night Elementalist**

**Chapter Four: Day of Joy**

**Disclaimer: FMA belongs to the mind and imagination of Hiromu Arakawa.**

"Oh, I'm dying!" Gracia cried. She lay on the couch in pain. The baby was coming a week early. Maes was out getting the doctor in the middle of a blizzard.

"Aaah! What do we do? She's gonna die!" Al was freaking out.

"It's just a figure of speech!" Ed clasped his hands together as he tried to figure out what to do.

Night raised her head from Gracia's forehead and eyed the clock. "Maes been gone long. Snow bad. Been long time since help deliver. Need doctor right quick." Meanwhile, Nina and the boys were severely overreacting to the situation. Night felt the water in the basin and shivered. "Ed, water grown cold. Can heat or more warm?"

Night's voice snapped Ed back to reality. He unclasped his hands. "Sure." He grabbed the basin. Night felt a surge of alchemic energy and tensed up. Without using a transmutation circle, Ed had accidentally reheated the water.

Night stared at Ed, confused. "No circle? Strong young man inside boy's skin."

…

Night opened the door for Maes and the doctor and quickly ushered them out of the snow. "Long time. Come soon."

Everyone watched as little Elysia Hughes was brought into the world. She took her first breath and started to cry. Night smiled at the hopeful sound and looked proudly at the Elric brothers. Words couldn't describe the look on Ed's face. The only thing Night said was "… New life signifies good luck…" She looked at little Elysia. "Congratulations, Little One. You say 'congratulations' to someone good things them happen." Night smiled and chuckled to herself.

…

"Such good birthday surprise," Night said as she and the Elrics sat in the living room of Tucker's house. Her face was grave. "Overshadow by prophetic dream. Saw talking white dog, mane of red human hair, through alchemy, disassemble from inside."

"What do you mean?" Al asked. Night shrugged. "Brother, do you understand this?"

"I'm as clueless as you right now," Ed replied. "At the moment I need to focus on the test."

"Luck be with you," Night whispered. She curled up on the floor and fell asleep. Her long tail rested over her closed eyes and her cloak covered her, keeping her warm.

"She looks so happy when she's sleeping," Al said quietly. "She almost looks like a statue. She's so quiet."

"I haven't heard her talk too much when she's awake," Ed yawned. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hey Al… Do you think I'll pass? Do you think that maybe, just maybe, we can get our bodies back?"

"I know you'll pass. I know we'll get our bodies back. I trust you more than anyone else in the world."

"Thanks Al. I'll do my best. For you."

In her sleep, night smiled. She felt the unbreakable bond the two young brothers shared. It warmed her heart.

"You'll do fine, Brother. Don't worry."

**How far will Night go to ensure the safety of the Elrics' bond? Will she approve of Ed being a "Dog of the Military?" And how will Al feel about the new attitude of the dragon? Wait and see in the next chapter: Faithful Betrayal!**


	5. Faithful Betrayal

**Night Elementalist**

**Chapter Five: Faithful Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the original FMA characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Nina Tucker and Alexander.**

Ed walked through the gate. Everyone looked at him in strained silence. He grinned and held up a silver pocket watch with the military insignia on it.

Night sighed in relief and looked at the boy with new found respect in her worried eyes. "True State Alchemist." She shook Ed's hand and smiled. "Welcome to military, Fullmetal Edward Elric."

Alexander barked and snatched the watch. The white dog ran around the yard, wagging his tail. Ed laughed. "If that collar says 'Alexander' I'm gonna choke you with it!" he yelled playfully while chasing Alexander.

…

Ed raced after Night as she rushed to the murder scene. Hughes was already there.

"It's the same person, I'm sure," he said when Night approached. He motioned to the bloody corpse covered in a cloth. Night lowered her head and sniffed.

"Yes, scent is the same as before. No doubt this him."

"He only seems to be targeting women. This one had a young son who witnessed the killing." Hughes motioned to the sobbing child, about three hears old, who was holding onto the body cloth. He didn't let go when an officer picked him up so they could remove the body.

"Ed, look away!" Night yelled when the cloth was pulled off the corpse. It was too late. The dead mother's face still held a horrified expression and the entire body was shredded. Ed wobbled as he lost consciousness. "Edward! Edward!" Night caught the boy before he could fall. "Should not have come, stupid boy. Not your best interests to see what been done here. Too sensitive a mind to see such thing as this."

She took one last look at the corpse before carrying Ed back to Tucker's house. "Damn boy," she muttered. "Murders no place for you. Too much bad memory, I know."

…

Ed slowly opened his eyes. Tucker looked at him sadly.

"You passed out," he explained. "Night carried you back here. The whole time you were crying for your mother. You saw something today that you shouldn't have seen."

Al poked his head into the room "Oh, Brother, you're awake." He walked over and crouched next to the bed. "I heard what happened from Mustang. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," Ed replied quietly. "How long was I out?"

Night answered Ed's question. "About two hours. Not long enough cause serious worry but still long enough make me question you should be here. Poking around what not concern you not good quality for State Alchemist. Such experience could cause trauma to mind well as spirit." She glared at him, her midnight-blue eyes piercing into his gold ones. "There comes time and place for snooping, but this not it. Actions mark you as headstrong brat with only nosy intention."

She poked Ed's left shoulder with a sharp talon. "Shown stupidity today much. Not safe you go out now."

…

"Grand," Night snarled. "Ironblood, why take from only hope? You still have grudge against alchemic dragon taking your place as overseer?"

Grand shook his head. "I've been ordered by the Fuhrer to remove you from the Tucker residence. His _assessment_ is fast approaching." He emphasized the word "assessment" as he glared into the dark blue eyes of the dragon.

"Will you come back and play with me?" Nina sobbed, wrapping her arms around Al's armored leg.

He crouched and hugged the four-year-old girl. "I'll come play with you soon," he whispered. "I promise."

Ed and Night exchanged sad glances. They knew Al wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to the child.

…

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon," Ed stated. He opened the door and poked his head inside. "Tucker! Tucker?"

Night sniffed. "Lab, he's in lab."

Night and the brothers quietly entered Tucker's dark lab. The man was in the back of the room, crouching in front of something. He straightened up when he heard the three enter.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered. "I'd like you to see this."

Night hissed when Tucker moved aside. Sitting in front of them was a dog-like creature with a long red mane that covered its eyes and ran down its back and tail.

"I-It's a chimaera!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yes, and watch this." Tucker bent down to the beast. "This is Edward. He's your friend."

"Ed-ward?" it slowly asked. The chimaera's voice seemed familiar to Night.

"That's very good," Tucker praised the beast.

"Veh-ry… good?" It stood up and nudged Ed with its muzzle. "Ed-ward, my friend?"

Ed crouched down. "That's right," he softly whispered.

"Ed-ward… Why does it hurt in here?" It pulled Ed's pocket watch out, holding the chain in its jaws. It looked at the boy sadly and whimpered.

"I didn't realize it before," Tucker ranted. "The other one was too old to adapt. I needed something younger."

Ed stood up. "Mr. Tucker, when did you say your wife left you?"

"Why, two years ago. Yes."

"And when did you create the first talking chimaera?"

"That was also two years ago."

"Let me ask more one question," Night snarled. _"What happened to Nina and Alexander?"_

Al stiffened and looked at Tucker, suddenly realizing what was going on. Ed nodded. "Well?"

Tucker scowled. "I hate prodigies like you. Too damn perceptive."

Ed lunged and pinned Tucker against the wall. "So that's what happened! You scum! How could you?"

Night roared. "Two years ago your wife! This time used own daughter and a dog! That your family, dammit! Couldn't just use animals, you tell us?"

"So you thought using _humans_ was a better option!"

Tucker grunted. "Ed, I don't understand why you're so mad. I was only doing what I had to."

"Shut up!" Ed yelled. "You were so disappointed that you had to toy with people's lives?"

Tucker laughed. "Toying with people's lives? Isn't that what you did when you to bring back your dead mother, at the cost of your brother's body and your leg? Edward, we are one in the same!"

Ed slammed his fist into Tucker's cheek. "Shut up! I _never_ want to be compared to the likes of you!"

The man just continued to laugh. "You're no different from me! You knew it was forbidden to transmute humans, but you did it anyway!"

"That's not true!" Ed punched the laughing man again and again, tears forming in his golden eyes. "We alchemists… We'd never… _I'd_ never…!"

"Grr, rrh, hurr!" The chimaera had its jaws clamped on Ed's jacket, holding him back from Tucker. When Ed backed off it let go and looked at Al. "You promised… you would come play with me again…"

"I know, Nina," Al sighed. "I'm sorry."

Night hissed. In one swift movement she locked her jaws around Tucker's right arm, her razor-sharp fangs shredding his flesh. Her venom quickly seeped into the wound and she released the man, who was now screaming in agony from the envenomed wound. The dragon unleashed a deafening roar and tiny flames spurted from her mouth.

"Hmr, you feel pain forever now, sick bastard! Feel pain inflicted upon own daughter and mate! Venom burn you for life, wound never fully heal. Dragon wrath spread to your heart and pain you misery!"

The dragon huffed and stomped out of the house, casting a sad apologetic glance at the poor chimaera.

…

The next thing Night knew, the prison car was on its side. The chimaera jumped out. It glanced at the three before bounding off. Night snarled and caught Ed with a swift backhand to his face.

"Bah, fool! You send her to her death," she rasped. "She die soon Ed! Your fault! All your fault!" She hit Ed again before running off after the beast. "Nina? Nina, okay now! I come help yo-!" Night caught the strong scent of fresh blood. She looked down a nearby alleyway. Her stomach lurched and she fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. "No…" she whispered in her native language. "Oh, no… Dear God… This can't be happening… Oh, damn you Mr. Shou Tucker!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, the horrible sound echoing off the brick walls.

"Night, what is-?" Ed looked into the alleyway, his question lost in a choked gasp.

Al looked too. He stiffened. "I-It's like someone… blew her apart… from the inside…"

Ed dropped to his knees, his tears mingling with the now-pouring rain. "Why did this happen? Why did it happen to Nina?"

"… Why?..." Night growled and whipped her arm around, her knuckles making contact with Ed's face for the third time. "Because you let her go using alchemy to free from prison car, that's why!" She cursed in her native language before proceeding to beat Ed into the ground. "You brought upon poor Nina! All your fault Nina dead now! If not for you, would probably have had more peaceful, humane, painless death!"

Al tried to separate them. "Night, please, stop th-."

Night hissed and unleashed her fury on the armor boy. "Never, EVER try keep me from deliver punishment to fool-boy! I rip out your heart, you had one, and feed to pigs! I use your metal body make weapons for military despise so much! No one get in my way of divine punishment! Yami AkaRyuu Kaizer eat your head in Underworld!" (1) She pounded and gouged Al repeatedly for several minutes before leaning against him as she cried. "Life too short for girl… Dead before life began… Just like Eclipse…" (2)

**Here we get a little of Night's back-story. (1) In Night's culture there are no gods. Instead, the Yami AkaRyuu (Darkness Red-Dragon) Kaizer is the ruler of the Underworld who eats the heads of those deemed unworthy of rest.**

**(2) Who is Eclipse? … … … He never really came into being is all I can say about him! … It's a mystery to you readers!**


End file.
